To Win Her Heart
by Ritso
Summary: A twist on the original story, what if John Thornton did not give up after Margaret refused his hand?
1. Chapter 1

Mr Thornton had always been unconscious of the silent respect with which his peers held him in. There were very few who dealt with him who did not feel the strength of the man's will and the sharpness of his intellect, his innate ability to see through business dealings and get right to the heart of an issue, readily reaching a suitable solution and course of action. He was looked to and relied on by many not just in his position as Master of Malbourough Mills but as a magistrate.

None could know just how weak and unworthy this strong and capable man felt as he grasped the mantelpiece for support, his back turned to his mother, keeping her away from seeing her son's heart breaking with bitter disappointment and wounded pride. Unable to clear away her ice cold words from repeating themselves over and over and yet unable to close his eyes without seeing her deep soft gaze or the long elegant sweep of her light and regal figure, that same figure that his arms had once briefly held close. How foolish he felt thinking that that beautiful creature might have loved him, to have mistaken her actions as heartfelt. How he wished that he could hate her, spite her for her rejection of his love but all he could do was love her all the more. He could not deny his heart and would not, not for her, not for anyone. John's will was as strong as his heart, he was every bit the bulldog that Nicolas described. He would love Margaret Hale and continue to love her, whether it offended her or not, no matter how far from a gentleman it might make him appear to her. He would show her that he what it was to be something greater, to be a man.

John Thornton wiped the errant tears from his reddened face and pulled himself up to his considerable height. He knew what he would do and nothing would sway him from his course. He would not stop until he had won her heart, she would run to his arms once again.

Margaret was stunned still, unable to believe what had just occurred. She had not brought herself to leave from where Mr Thornton had left her, standing alone in the little sitting room.

She could not stop herself from repeating Mr Thornton's passionate declarations. Over and over she asked herself how could she have known that his feelings towards her were so strong?That he had any feelings for her at all? What signs had she missed? She had been quite certain that what little regard he had held for her had been only out of respect for his teacher.

With further thought Margaret admitted to herself that she could understand how her own actions the day before could have mislead him, leading him to believe that she might care for him but even then, she knew that her actions had been pure and without guile no matter what Fanny Thornton or her maids might think. Naturally she could not help but compare Mr Thornton's words with those of Henry's, making Henry's declarations seem pale and shallow.

With her mother ailing upstairs, Margaret knew that there was much that she should be doing but she could not yet bring herself to be in anyone's company but her own. It was too much. Had they at least been able to part on friendlier terms as she had tried, she felt that she might have borne it better but he refused to take her hand in friendship but scorned her, storming from the house. The last look he gave her she could not understand. Had she truly seen the watery sheen of tears in the eyes of the seemingly implacable Mr Thornton? Or had she imagined it?

With so kind a heart as hers, Margaret regretted her harsh words when she remembered that small glimpse of pain that was revealed to her but she could not banish the memory of his own harsh challenging words.

Eventually, Margaret wiped her eyes, smoothed her hair down over the still brightly bruised wound on her forehead and with a perfunctory straightening of her skirts she resolved to return to her mothers side, forcing herself to banish all thoughts of Mr Thornton until night where she might go over the event at her leisure but it was impossible. She sat listening to her mother chatter away for the afternoon, her father joining them after returning from one of his lessons but there was no escaping Mr Thornton, no matter which way she turned the topic of conversation, somehow Mr Thornton would be included, her father who would often quote his favourite pupil's opinions or mention issues that he would wish to discuss with him at their next lesson.

When Margaret lay down that night she could not find the rest that she felt she so very much needed, Mr Thornton's usual lesson with her father would be tomorrow night and she was consumed with worry over just how he might receive her or would he never return to their home again? She knew what an impact that would be have on her father. Never before had Margaret ever worried over a social meeting, it was rather unusual for her to fear such a thing as she had always felt so comfortable and confidant in herself but never before had she every felt so inept, so very out of her depth as with Mr Thornton.

The next day Margaret sat with her mother, reading aloud a letter that she had received from her cousin just the day before detailing the many parties and outings that Edith was enjoying in Corfu. Margaret had just reached the part of the letter where Edith went into great detail into the great challenges of trying to keep a piano forte in good tune in the countries balmy climate when Margaret heard her mother sob. Discarding the letter, she grasped her mother's hand.

"What is it Mama?" She asked "What is wrong?"

"Oh they are all so far away! All who we call dear are scattered to the very corners of the earth, and he, Oh Margaret! My poor boy! Lost to me." Mrs Hale cried, her frail hands fretting with her bed linen.

"Mother, please don't talk so."

"But I cannot help it, that I must die in this place so very far from our beloved Helstone, so very far away from my boy. If I could only see him again, see my Frederick one last time but it cannot be."

"Do you wish me to send for Dixon?" Margaret asked, not knowing how to relieve her mother's anguish.

"No," Suddenly her mother sat upright, a desire had seized her, one that she could not banish. A light that could not be exinguished "No. You must do this, send for him."

"For Frederick?" Margaret replied shocked, she knew well the consequences should her brother return to England but her mother was adamant.

"Yes, today. You must send for him. He will come, if he knows that I must see him, that it would be the last-yes he will come."

"Should we not best speak to Papa?"

"No, we must write to him now."

The letter was hastily written, Margaret explained the graveness of their mother's ailment and of her mother's dearest wish that Fred return, begging that he might risk the journey and come home to her and see her just one more time. Her mother, unwilling to miss even the next post in case such precious time may be lost that might keep her from seeing her son. Margaret had hurried alone to the post office, with ever step she doubted herself but she could not refuse her mother's most fervent wish.

When her father returned she spoke to him of it. Though she could see the shadow of an old fear return to him, he assured his daughter that if it was what his wife wanted then it must be done and they would all do anything they could to protect him from the long arm of the law.

It was with a renewed sense of purpose that John Thornton rose that next morning. He worked through all of his business correspondence of which there was far more than usual following the return of his workers from the strike. There was much to do but he dug in, setting about preparing further orders before taking at turn about the mill, taking note of any potential dangers or damages. He wanted to work through these daily duties as he had much he wished to think over.

He knew that he was going to win Margaret's heart but he was unsure as to where he should begin. Margaret would have to see him as the man he was and that could only happen if he could find opportunities to see her, speak with her. It was only when he bumped into Dr Donaldson in town when such an opportunity presented itself.

Dr Donaldson, knowing Mr Thornton to be a close friend of the Hale family, spoke of what he had witnessed of Mrs Hales deteriorating health these past few days which prompted Thornton to ask if there was anything that was needed, anything that the Hales did not have that might bring comfort to the sick woman to which the Doctor mentioned his patients current strength of appetite for fresh fruits.

Without a second thought, Mr Thornton headed to the market and bought a basket of the most appetising and best fruit that the market had to offer before heading straight to Crampton.

Thornton knew whole heartedly that he would have done all in his power to assist Mr Hale and his wife in anything even if he did not wish to win the heart of their daughter, but he could not deny the thrill he felt knowing that this was a way that he could visit with the family and possibly see the beautiful face of the woman he loved. In time, through his actions Margaret Hale would understand him and see just what kind of a man he was. He would not lose hope and he would not stop himself from loving her.


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs Hale was tired of her room, awaking that morning after another fitful night those same four walls of her bedchamber seemed confining and close. To see Dixon come bustling in was a relief in itself though the medicines and tea she carried were gladly received. She had always enjoyed the way that Dixon would fuss over her, just having Dixon near was a pleasure for her, reminding her of her younger days when she was Miss Beresford and would dance at grand balls and move in the very best circles. Back then she could never have imagined her life coming to an end in a place such as this.

Insisting on getting up and out of her bed, Mrs Hale with the help of her dear servant made it through to the house's little sitting room. Dixon was just finishing fixing the pillows around her mistress's chair when Margaret swept into the room. Though Mrs Hale had never been adept at seeing beyond her own cares, that morning she could see the worry clearly upon her daughter's beautiful face and was not fooled by Margaret's attempts to cheer her. Part of her regretted burdening Margaret with the charge of bringing Fred home but she could not deny her heart and it was her dearest wish to see her lost son again. Rallying a little, Mrs Hale tried to disguise her weariness from Margaret, anxious to ease her mind so that they might talk of brighter, more hopeful subjects even if it was just for a morning.

Dr Donaldson had appeared in the early afternoon to check on his patient and though he was happy to see that Mrs Hale had risen and had a strong appetite, his practised eye quickly spotted the symptoms that he knew signified how far her illness had progressed in just a few days. Margaret who had removed herself from the house, heading out for a walk through the town to give her mother the privacy she needed for her visit with Dr Donaldson.

Margaret paid no attention to which direction she walked as she was so preoccupied by her thoughts, her step was quick giving her the appearance of someone with important business to conduct which was fortunate as it deterred any who might interrupt her troubled thoughts. It would be many days yet before her letter to Fred would reach him in Cadiz, she tried to calculate when they might reasonably hope for a reply but she knew there were many ways in which her letter might be delayed. Brushing back a few errant hairs, her fingers grazed the spot where she had been struck, jarring her back to thinking of the regretful meeting with Mr Thornton. All morning she had strived not to worry over the night ahead, knowing that she must once again be in his presence, how selfish she felt to be worrying about herself while her mother suffered so but even then she could not stop seeing the wounded look upon his face,

"If only we could have parted differently! Then I need not have this fear of him. Must all such proposals end so miserably?" She asked herself wondering if she was naïve to think so. Her friendship with Henry ended on that sunny afternoon in Helstone, what was it that she would lose with Mr Thornton? Though Henry's proposal had been a surprise, looking back over their friendship she could see the clues that she had missed but with Mr Thornton she could think of nothing but their heated debates often ended with both parties insulted and distant. Though she dreaded meeting with him so soon, she hoped that Mr Thornton would come for his lesson for her father's sake for she knew he would benefit from the distraction that a visit from his favourite pupil would bring.

Margaret's fast steps had taken her to the heart of the market street it was loud and crowded with many voices calling out, selling their wares. Making her way to her usual shop Margaret picked up a few pears for her mother before returning home, she was sure that the doctor must be well on with his usual rounds by then and so she would not be intruding upon her mother's private visit any longer. She was not far from home when she heard a voice call out her name, she recognised the voice instantly for it was quite unmistakable, she felt her nerves flutter and her cheeks felt suddenly flush but she steeled herself and turned to see Mr Thornton striding towards her, and even at a distance she could see that his face was set in it's familiar determined attitude.

"Oh at least this first dreaded meeting might be gotten over, and then we might be able to move on and forget this sorry business." Margaret tried to assure herself but she could not guess what Mr Thornton might say to her, how she feared a repetition of his previous passionate words that in her innocent way had shocked her so.

Mr Thornton was just leaving the market himself when he saw Miss Hale, there was no way that he could have missed her. It felt as though his inner most longing to see her had somehow brought her before him and he followed behind, simply admiring her light quick step and the grace with which she effortlessly weaved her way through the crowded streets but he was no foolish dreamer, he would not squander this opportunity that had stumbled upon and after a moment to consider exactly what he wished to say, quickened his pace so that he might catch up.

"Miss Hale!" He called out, still striding forward. He saw her turn to face him, as John drew closer he saw the becomingly delicate blush to her cheek, yesterday she had looked fatigued and pale as a result of her experience with the riot but today she looked quite recovered. Once again John was moved by just how beautiful Margaret was to behold in person than his memories could ever do justice.

"Good afternoon Mr Thornton." She said in greeting and gave a short bow that he returned, he could see the apprehension in her gaze.

"I am glad that I might speak with you today Miss Hale." John said smiling gently so that Margaret should see that his previous day's temper was entirely gone. "I wished to apologise most sincerely for the harsh words that I spoke to you yesterday, I had no right to take out my...disappointment upon you, I should like to do as you requested yesterday when I so rudely left your home and accepted your call for peace between us." He held out his hand just as she had done yesterday, willing her to accept his olive branch. He knew that if he was ever to have Margaret for his own he would have to win her friendship, something that only the night before John ashamedly realised he had never done.

Margaret was completely taken aback by his mild manner, whatever she had been expecting it had not been an apology but she felt a wave of relief. Smiling gratefully she took his hand, his large warm hand covering her own firmly but gently. John tried to commit to memory the sensation he felt in that moment as her delicate hand met his only to be struck with the different memory that that very same small hand had clung to him so protectively, had pulled Margaret into his arms not two days before. It was with quite a force of will that John pushed away such thoughts, not entirely trusting himself when Margaret stood before him.

"Thank you Mr Thornton, I am grateful that you should wish for the same. I too regret the rough manner in which I spoke with you." She said, pulling away as Mr Thornton released her hand. It was then that Margaret curiously spotted the basket that he was carrying. It was rather peculiar to see the Master of Marlborough mills to be carrying such a thing.

"I was making my way towards Crampton Miss Hale, I hope that you do not mind the presumption but I thought that I might bring some fruit that I thought to be appealing for your mother." Mr Thornton explained.

"How very kind of you Sir, though you need not have troubled yourself." She said. Margaret could not help but be touched by the gesture. Though she could not reconcile with Mr Thornton's actions and beliefs with regard to his workers, his very outlook on life which repelled her from him whenever he spoke of it, she could not deny that he had always paid her family with the utmost attention and care. So Margaret made a promise to herself that from now on she would strive to see the best in Mr Thornton, it was the least she could do after all he had done for her family, her father in particular.

"It was no trouble, though I confess my kindness was guided by my meeting with Dr Donaldson, he intimated that your mother might enjoy such a gift." At the mention of the doctor he saw Margaret's countenance change, a gloom seemed to descend over her. So he realised that Margaret must know the full prognosis for her mother. He wished that there might be some way that he might comfort her but propriety forbade any such action and merely a condolence seemed too paltry a comfort considering the reality that soon Margaret would lose her mother. He could not bare to think of how he could cope without his own indomitable mother.

"Thank you, Dr Donaldson is quite right." Margaret replied though she felt her voice had lost it's strength.

"Were you heading back to Crampton Miss Hale?" He asked already knowing that she could only have been on her way home.

"Yes I was."

"Might I accompany you?"

With no reason Margaret could summon to refuse such an offer she assented graciously, still unsure of this strange turn their relationship had taken. Mr Thornton offered to carry her own small package of pears so that she might take his arm.

The pair walked in almost complete silence for the short distance that took them to the Hale's small home but much the surprise of both parties, it was not an uncomfortable one. Margaret relieved that she had not brought about an end to the friendship her father cherished and John revelling in the pleasure of having the one he loved on his arm, giving strength to his conviction and determination.


End file.
